


Aux Yeux D'or - MDZS - WangXian

by HeartlessBom



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, wangxian - Fandom, xicheng - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Romance, misterio, zhuiling - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessBom/pseuds/HeartlessBom
Summary: Y fue entonces que vio como unas gotas de sangre mancharon su rostro.Un destello de celeste color apareció, rompiendo los hilos que sostenían al Príncipe, quien no tardó en desenfundar su espada y sin misericordia alguna lastimar a los otros ya sin pensar de quién había sido la sangre, pero cuando se giró a ver al heredero de Wen quien aterrado sacó su espada, fue detenido por una fuerte mano...Y también por un sutil pero elegante olor a orquídea y sándalo.Pero lo que le detuvo por completo de cualquier acción, fueron un par de gemas de dorado color, casi como su fuese oro fundido...Una mariposa de platino color pasaba frente a sus ojos, aunque cuando parpadeó esta ya no estaba ahí.-Wei Ying- La voz de este chico que estaba perdiendo la cabeza ahora era tan dulce como delicada.-. . .- No es que no quisiera decir nada. Es que realmente NO SABIA que decir.-Han Guang Jun... El Segundo Jade de Gusu... Usted puede llamarme Wei Ying.
Relationships: NieYao - Relationship, WangXian - Relationship, XiCheng - Relationship, songxiao
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo: Oro líquido

**Author's Note:**

> Cuarto Proyecto.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Aux Yeux D'or**

**By. Heartless Bom**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**[El arte no es mío -Creditos a su autor]**

**Agradeciendo por la maravillosa portada y porque es una excelente escritora a[jessisaylu](https://www.wattpad.com/user/jessisaylu).**

**Porque de nuevo esta apoyando a este Laozu sin esperar más que las historias y una amistad a cambio.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Prólogo: Oro líquido**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Maldita la hora en que le había tocado descubrir que era un Omega. Realmente no era malo, sus celos no eran cansinos, pero si extensos y muy calientes pero no nada que no pudiera arreglar. Sin embargo justo en ese momento no era bueno el saber que estaba cerca de esas fechas y en medio de una competencia llena de Alfas. Aún teniendo a sus dos mejores guardias con él, podía pasar cualquier cosa entre Clanes y rivalidades.

Se sentía un poco más cansado de lo usual y sabía, eso era porque el ambiente tenía una enorme cantidad de energía resentida. No era nada complicado imaginar que cosas como aquella ocurrirían, después de todo el Clan Wen se había asegurado de que todas las sectas mandaran a sus mejores guerreros con una semana de antela donde les hicieron trabajar forzado hasta casi desfallecerlos nada más para ellos ser los mejor en forma para las competiciones.

Agradecía, sin embargo infinitamente que al menos los hubieran dejado por secciones entre Alfas y Omegas porque de lo contrario hubiera sido un caos completamente. Todo ese circo había sido orquestado por el Clan Qi Shan Wen.

**“La Cacería Nocturna es un evento que siempre hará los Clanes seamos amigos, pero también demuestra el poderío de cada uno y sus proezas para mantener este imperio… En esta Cacería especialmente, nos daremos un visto bueno para que los Clanes presenten a su mejor candidato para seguir el linaje del Clan Wen y si es conveniente, para el propio o tener alianzas más fuertes entre nosotros…”**

Lanzó un conjunto de tres flechas llenas de coraje, frustración e ira. Toda aquella palabrería eran solo cortesías mundanas.

Wen RuoHan estaba prácticamente haciendo ese evento para casar a sus dos hijos con un Omega y un Alfa (el primogénito Wen Xu era Alfa y el asqueroso y libidinoso segundo hijo: Wen Chao era un Omega) por lo que, para evitar un levantamiento de su enorme ejército habían mandado una invitación para los mejores Cultivadores de cada Clan, incluyendo los herederos y los guerreros merecedores de ser los más dignos.

Y sí, como buen inútil a él le tocaba participar como Primogénito del Clan de Yiling Wei, único príncipe y para acabar de rematar: Omega.

Su suerte era tan poca, que aparte de todo eso, Yiling Wei era el segundo Clan más prominente de los reinos solo por debajo de Wen.

Y eso era lo peor, pues tenían un trato desde hace años porque su padre en algún momento sirvió a Wen y por su gracia se quedaron con todo el Clan ante la orden del señor de la Ciudad sin Noche. Sí, por decir que fue el pago para que su Padre siempre tuviera un buen negocio, convivencia y lealtad con ellos. PERO, de eso a aceptar la oferta de matrimonio del Príncipe Heredero de la Ciudad Sin Noche, era otro cuento y harina de un costal al que no quería pertenecer.

Es decir, el ya conocía a Wen Xu por Cacerías pasadas y por visitas desde niños, pero lo veía como un hermano quizá, más no un marido. Wen Xu tenía el sistema de Patriarcado Alfa en la sangre y en más de una ocasión había tratado de usar su voz de Alfa para hacer que la gente se alejase de sí o para que él acatase alguna de sus peticiones… Triste para él descubrir que su sangre no respondía a la voz de un Alfa y eso era nada más y nada menos que por su hermosa e imponente progenitora.

CangSe SanRen, matriarca y Alfa de Yiling Wei estuvo encantada de tener un Omega, con el Alfa más fuerte y leal del Clan Wen y mucho más al cortejarlo y casarse con él. ¿Pero porqué fue feliz de saber a su hijo un Omega? Eso tenía una explicación del linaje de su madre, como parte de una línea de Alfa Dominante y herederos de la inmortal BaoShan SanRen no esperaba tener la dicha de un Omega bendecido por el Dios Príncipe Heredero al que servían. Sin embargo, su ferocidad en el campo siempre la hizo merecedora y auto proclamada como protegida por El Demonio Lluvia Carmesí, don y un privilegio que hizo su esposo también cayera ante ella… Y sí, aun cuando hubo entrado en conflictos con su Clan y todo el mundo por esa mujer, él se dejó cortejar al modo de la misma y cuando le pidió casarse e irse, así lo hizo.

Todos en el Clan Wen podrían hacer una guerra con Yiling, pero temiendo ante las maldiciones de parte de los Dioses y Demonios, preferían preparar todo el escenario para esto. Wei WuXian era realmente el Omega más hermoso que habían llegado a ver posteriormente al primogénito del Clan LanLing Jin. Su cabello era tan negro como los árboles de ébano, con ojos tan mágicos y de violáceo color. Su piel extrañamente era blancuzca, pero con toques rosados que le hacían ver como una estrella bajo el sol. Sus facciones lejos de ser afeminadas eran viriles y de rasgos tan fieros como los de su madre. Sin Mencionar que era de los mejores Cultivadores aún cuando a los Omega se les hacía practicar con menos rigor debido a su carencia de facilidad en el Cultivo.

**Pero no él.**

Wei WuXian era el mejor cuarto cultivador en el ranking principal (y el cuarto mas guapo) pero, sobre todo: el único Omega. Su madre no dejaría que nadie tratara de aprovecharse de su hijo y menos que siquiera pensaran en que si alguien se casaba con él, este se quedaría en casa a tejer. Claro que no. De nuevo: NO SU HIJO. Usó las mejores enseñanzas de su maestra y Alfa guía para su hijo, haciéndole esforzarse para que nunca bajara la cabeza y siempre defendiera sus ideales. Siempre orgulloso de ser un Wei y siempre orgulloso de su sangre Omega y su linaje entre Clanes.

Decidido a aquello y con ahora una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, mientras usaba las tradicionales telas en rojo en su ropa se podía notar su figura ligeramente más acentuada en la cintura, pero que también dejaba ver un trabajo en sus brazos y piernas al hacer la cabalgata de lado (riguroso y forzoso para Omegas) aún con eso, su gracilidad al manejar el arco le destacaban por sobre cualquiera. Le daba algo de gracia no haberse topado con el heredero de los Jiang el cual, era su mejor amigo pero que siempre sufría sus bromas al tener ya una mayoría de edad y que aún no delataba su género secundario.

Un cadáver se acercó y removió ese velo que tanto le molestaba. Lo usaba por cortesía y por no hacer enojar a su padre, pero un velo para que no todos pudieran notar su rostro, era estúpido si era traslúcido. Con la atención podrían ver sus labios y completar la imagen de su rostro, por tanto era inútil.

—“Son unos estúpidos”— Le era imposible no pensar en todo aquello, mientras iba en su caballo disparando más y más flechas mientras su largo cabello se ondeaba ante la nocturna brisa, en medio de todo el escándalo y en medio de las bengalas con el escudo de cada Clan entre las cuales, la más repetida era la que tenía el signo del Fénix: Yiling Wei.

—¡Ese Omega debe estar haciendo trampa! — Y lidiar con Alfas carentes de talento era su pan de cada día.

—“Sólo ignóralos… Son basura”— El joven príncipe seguía cabalgando, mientras uno de sus guardias se acercaba disipando a los que osaban a atreverse estar cerca de su príncipe. Cabello negro, atado sutilmente en un medio moño, con ropas negras y flamas blancas en sus mangas, con su batidor de caballo negro y un rostro estoico… Su guardia principal siempre era tan altivo que le daba risa saber en realidad que era una fachada.

—Usted continúe joven Príncipe. Yo me encargo de los demás— Su espada al desenvainar era brillante pero con sutil camuflaje ante la oscuridad.

—Solo trata de que no se acerquen como para escucharlos ZiChen— Su mejor amigo fuera del heredero del Clan de Yunmeng Jiang, era ese su guardia personal. Instruido por su madre personalmente para la protección de su hijo. El par de cultivadores que acogió del Templo de BaiXue: Song Lan y Xiao XingChen.

—Sin problema— Hizo una inclinación leve, pero antes de irse el príncipe le hizo una seña.

—Pídele a XingChen que si puede me cuide desde tu lado— Eran un Alfa y Omega que convivían como sus guardias personales en todo momento y sin tener conflicto con su periodo de celo. Era obvio porque, pero le encantaba molestar al otro.

—. . . — Y ahora los orbes grises y color carbón de Song Lan lo miraban fijamente.

—No me veas así y ve con tu Omega— Solo un poco más y lo lograría…

—Joven Príncipe.

—Adiós ZiChen… Tengo más cadáveres que acabar y tú un Omega que cuidar. 

—¡Wei WuXIan! — El pobre joven estaba que parecía arder en furia, pero la realidad era que moría de vergüenza ante ese chico que le trataba como si tuviera derecho a meterse en su vida privada. Simplemente el príncipe le guiñó el ojo y le sonreía enormemente. Amaba hacer enojar al de negro porque sabía lo que ocurriría en cuanto elevara su voz y le llamara por su nombre.

—Príncipe Heredero, por favor no ocasione que la dupla de guardias entre en controversia— Esa dulce y amable voz (acompañada de un ligero aroma a cereza y pino) era su segundo guardia XingChen. Siempre de impoluto blanco, con ojos tan mieles como el maple y sol en pleno día. Era inevitable que el príncipe no suspirase cuando Song Lan miraba al otro. Esperaba de verdad el momento en que el de negro pidiera a su madre permiso para desposar al otro.

—XingChen Gege~ ZiChen me está hablando feo… Regáñalo para poder seguir mi cacería— El de negro ahora indignado miraba al otro, quien había hecho una voz aniñada con tal de causar lástima al otro. Este solo soltaba una risa queda pero encantadora.

—Eso no está bien ZiChen… No se preocupe Joven Príncipe, nos encargaremos que no se acerquen más Cultivadores no deseados— Y este dulce Omega que antes sonreía dulcemente, ahora tenía un casi imperceptible se veía un fulgor malicioso en sus claros ojos.

—… Ahora si me voy, GeGe me asusta cuando sonríe de esa forma. — El joven no dijo más y salió corriendo junto con ese caballo que tanto adoraba… Aunque siendo sincero le gustaba más su burro enojón.

Las bengalas que se detuvieron con el escudo del fénix ante esa breve charla, de nuevo retomaban su ritmo de una monstruosa forma.

Ese príncipe era un cofre lleno de sorpresas y sin duda el que lograra obtener su mano tendría al mejor de todos los prospectos… Y no se diga de cachorros hablando porque sí, aunque no le gustase: como Omega podría engendrar bebés con el mismo o mayor potencial que él, siempre y cuando su marido fuera de su calibre. Aquello le removió las entrañas. El NO quería un esposo… Solo quería gobernar, ampliar sus tierras y cuidar de su gente tal cual y el Príncipe Heredero.

La cabalgata seguía, pero los demonios, fantasmas y cadáveres se estaban escaseando… Aunque no lo quiso, una de las bengalas en el cielo caló en sus ojos al resplandecer como una cadena de al menos cincuenta bengalas. Eso le dejó con los ojos en blanco y porque en un parpadeo, el oscuro cielo se iluminó de blanco.

Faltaba menos de una hora para que terminara la competencia, y sin duda había un ganador absoluto aún con el enorme resplandor de antes y quizá eso sería lo que sellase la inminente excusa de guerra de los Wen… Si su madre se lo pedía, aún sin quererlo, se debía casar con Wen Xu, SI o SI.

No pudiendo relajarse, pero intentando en vista de que no había nadie cerca gracias a sus dos amigos, se tomo la libertad de soltar por unos momentos su pesada coleta. Una abundante cascada de cabello semi rizado por el sudor de sus actividades, ayudaba que por el aire se notara un ligero aroma a rosas, lilas, lavanda y hierbabuena… Era fresco pero penetrante. Sus feromonas eran algo que sus padres adoraban en Yiling, pues aparte de tener abundancia en ellas, su hijo era lo que más representaba cada difícil aroma floral.

Yiling Wei era famoso por especias picantes y pesadas (mismas que adoraba comer) pero curiosamente cada especia como canela, azúcar, caña, miel, o agaves, era difícil de conseguir que se diera… Por eso oler al príncipe pasear por las calles era un espectáculo para la gente.

—Ahí estás— No tuvo oportunidad de despejar su mente, cuando de pronto se vio derribado de su caballo con cuerdas de acero pero antes de caer un par de brazos le sujetaron de su cintura. Eso era una osadía. Y sabía quién era del Clan Wen.

—¡Qué demon…! — Se noto silenciado por alguien más con ayuda de una cinta con el sello del Clan. Tenía bastante resistencia ante el reflejo gutural, pero saber que esa cinta gruesa tenía olor de un Omega en específico, le hizo querer devolver su estómago inmediatamente.

—Miren esta belleza… No me parece que mi hermano sea el único con el privilegio de cortejarte. — Wen Xu era el primogénito de Wen y se le conocía por ser increíblemente educado y de buenos modales, así como un refinado y tradicional Alfa … Todo lo contrario al cerdo de hermano que tenía ahora mismo en frente suyo: Wen Chao, un Omega que dictaba y pedía a cualquiera con tal de satisfacer sus asquerosos y carnosos deseos. Justo como en ese momento olía horripilante a naranja y a toronja. Frutas que no gustaba y que se notaba estaba intentando seducirlo pues quería inundar su esencia con la propia.

—Mira este rostro… No puedo creer que seas Omega cuando bien podrías ser un Alfa…— Las manos de este se deslizaban por encima de sus túnicas, causándole una repulsión total ante cada milímetro de su piel aún cubierta. —Y esta cintura, Dios… Sin duda tu madre fue bendecida por el Príncipe Heredero con alguien tan hermoso… Aunque la cualquiera no debería de haberlo merecido por servir al Demonio de Lluvia Carmesí— Temblaba, pero no de miedo, si no de asco. —Me pregunto como estará el premio mayor.

—¡Mnn! — Trató de moverse, pero las piernas eran sujetas por un ayudante, y sus brazos sostenidos por otro con los hilos. Si se movía podía cortarse y en su estado no podía hablar para llamar a sus guardias… Podría usar las feromonas pero: si las liberaba, sabía esos Alfa podían atacar en manada con el cerdo ese y podría ocurrir algo peor aún con su celo aproximándose. No lo dejaría pensar… Comenzó a sudar sin quererlo, pero tenía miedo.

—Tranquilo belleza… Al final mi hermano se casará contigo como siempre se estipuló muy a tu pesar, pero yo quiero probar un poco de su pastel. Y si tu le dices algo, me encargaré de que Yiling Wei se convierta en los nuevos Túmulos Funerarios de la secta Wen— Sin vergüenza alguna, el de ojos ladrillo soltó la cinturilla de su traje rojo y aflojaba su túnica superior e interior junto con sus pantalones de seda carmín. Se sintió asqueado cuando las uñas del otro tocaron su abdomen y posaba una de sus manos en su vientre y la otra en su pectoral… Debió morder la cinta para que no saliera ningún sonido. El bastardo quería pelea, se la daría. —Me impresiona que tengas un abdomen y musculatura tan marcadas para ser un Omega como yo… Se ve delicioso— Una arcada lo atacó… No quería aquello y sin quererlo, sus feromonas finalmente salieron ante su horror. El de los Wen pegó sus labios a su cuello, aspirando cada una de las feromonas y lamiendo cada gota de sudor que quedaba a su paso. Wei WuXian se sentía asqueado pero su cuerpo estaba acalorándose de un momento a otro… No, no, no… El estrés estaba adelantando su celo —Sabes delicioso… Y tu piel es tan suave como la seda misma. — El príncipe Omega sintió como los Alfa estaban liberando feromonas llenas de olores que él no consideraba atractivos y solo hacían más pesado su ambiente, sin mencionar que ahora el aroma de ese Omega tan asqueroso se estaba embarrando en sus ropajes y se agriaba cada segundo… Pero su terror aumentó cuando le zafó los pantalones en totalidad, dejándolos caer al frente y casi dejándole expuesto de no ser por su túnica superior. ¡¿Dónde estaban sus guardias que no podían ayudarle?! ¡¿No había más competidores acaso?! ¡Ni siquiera en ese momento vio a su amigo de Yunmeng para socorrerlo! —Bueno cariño, comencemos con el juego— Soltó una lágrima de impotencia al sentir que sus piernas estaban siendo acariciadas desde sus rodillas hacia sus muslos…

Y fue entonces que vio como unas gotas de sangre mancharon su rostro.

Un destello de celeste color apareció, rompiendo los hilos que sostenían al Príncipe, quien no tardó en desenfundar su espada y sin misericordia alguna lastimar a los otros ya sin pensar de quién había sido la sangre, pero cuando se giró a ver al heredero de Wen quien aterrado sacó su espada, fue detenido por una fuerte mano… Y también por un sutil pero elegante olor a orquídea y sándalo.

Pero lo que le detuvo por completo de cualquier acción, fueron un par de gemas de dorado color, casi como su fuese oro fundido…

Sintió sus piernas flaquear y sin darse cuenta, se giró en sus talones hacia la persona que olía de manera tan peculiar. Olía bastante bien a decir verdad y el ambiente de sentirse aprensivo ahora se volvía casi una nube rosa… No podía enfocar la vista ante tantas cosas ocurridas, y aún tenía sangre en el rostro pero claramente seguía viendo aquel par de ojos tan atrayente.

Soltó un ronroneo cuando notó un cambio en el aroma y el sándalo se hacía algo más picante… Dio al menos tres pasos cuando se tropezó y fue sostenido por unos fuertes brazos. Pero no podía controlar sus movimientos, por lo que en lugar de quedarse de pie, se deslizo de esos brazos hasta quedar de rodillas ante su salvador de ojos dorados a quien entre el movimiento, comenzó a llenar de sus dulces feromonas.

Quizá lo alucinaba entre aquello, pero casi juraría que escuchó como el otro dejó de respirar unos segundos… Y las lilas estaban por completo volviéndose dulces, refrescando con toques de menta y lavanda… Tratando de que ese olor tan amaderado aceptase que sus rosas se cernieran en él…

Y sin previo aviso, se sintió levantado por un par de brazos, sentado y arropado en el caballo de XingChen y finalmente cubierto por la túnica exterior de Song Lan. Ambos guardias estaban más que exhaustos al haber peleado contra las bestias que salieron de improviso bajo las montañas de Wen: Rinocerontes Pitón Lunar Negro. Un rinoceronte inmenso en oscuro color, con un solo cuerno curvado cual luna creciente, y que al medio de sus rugidos dejaba escapar una escarlata serpiente de sus fauces… Se creían extintas, pero ahí estaban más de diez que los habían acorralado de un momento a otro, perdiendo a su joven príncipe menos de quince minutos.

Y vaya que fueron para un atentado cruel contra su joven amo, su señora Alfa y contra el Clan de Yiling en general.

—¡Wen Chao! ¡Maldito bastardo! — Song Lan irradiaba ira pura, desprendiendo feromonas completamente amenazantes al otro, quien veía a sus ayudantes inertes en el suelo y un inmenso charco de sangre —¡Reza para que Lluvia Carmesí no levante sobre ti una maldición! — No pudo contenerse y lo levantó del cuello solo para poder propinarle un puñetazo que recordaría toda la vida.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme maldito criado?!— Aún con el golpe, no se creía un Alfa sirviente le hubiera levantado la mano a un heredero.

—¡¿Todavía tienes el descaro…?!— Su rostro no podía ponerse más rojo porque se vería morado…

—¡Song Lan! — Ese grito fue de parte de XingChen quien estaba abrazando a su príncipe el cual, parecía haber recobrado un poco la cordura y estaba aterrorizado. Necesitaba a su madre inmediatamente. —Deja que el Maestro y nuestra señora se hagan cargo…— Quería que nadie notase el nombre que había usado no era el que debía, pero estaba asustado… Su príncipe estaba temblando, con lágrimas en los ojos y muy posiblemente perdiendo el control de su Omega: sus ojos estaban carmesís y se pegaba lo mas posible a XingChen.

—. . . 

—Maestros de la Montaña BaoShan, yo me encargaré de llevar a esta basura ante los líderes y explicaré el retiro del maestro de Yiling.

—Se lo agradeceríamos Segundo Maestro Lan— Song Lan estaba que ardía en furia pero tenían la prioridad de llevar a salvo a su Príncipe con su Madre. Aún sabiendo que se enojaría una vez que recobrase la conciencia, el de ojos carbón disparó una bengala de emergencia con el signo de Yiling Wei. Y como fue agradecido por el joven príncipe.

Pudo quitarse la sangre de los ojos, notando entonces la visión ante las chispas de la bengala:

Esos orbes dorados eran enmarcados por unas espesas y rizadas pestañas negras. Ni él como Omega las tenía tan prominentes y tupidas. Una inmensa y pulcra cascada de cabello color noche y tinta enmarcaba un rostro y un porte de una figura tallada en jade blanco… Pero ese rostro tan perfecto carecía de emoción alguna. O al menos a ojos de todos, porque, aunque pareciera distante había fuego en ellos.

Perdió la capacidad de hablar, porque no hacía más que retener la respiración.

—Con su permiso Han Guang Jun— XingChen entonces comenzó con el galope mirando a su dupla, quien montaba a su caballo y tomaba las riendas del que era propiedad de su príncipe… Pero nada los preparó para lo que pasó… A ninguno de los cuatro que sí estaban consientes o al menos en sus cinco sentidos.

—¡W-Wei WuXian!— Ese era un indignado Wen Chao que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

—¡XingChen no lo sueltes!

—¡Mil perdones Han Guang Jun!

**El tiempo se detuvo.**

Esa frase estaba por demás que escrita en las novelas de los Lan y era algo que le parecía tonto e incrédulo al Segundo Jade… Pero en ese momento, sintió ese efecto como un golpe de realidad.

La presión de su cabello se perdió como la cinta que fue desatada de un solo tirón.

Vio como el jade que debía ir en su frente se elevaba junto con la cinta…

Olfateó como un perfume de rosas y lilas se expandía por sus fosas nasales, dejando un ligero toque de hierba buena y lavanda en su paladar…

Pero de entre todo… Sintió como unos labios eran presionados en el hueco entre sus ojos y su frente… Como una mano se había ceñido a su mejilla y la otra, que tenía la punta de la cinta estaba detrás de su espalda.

No supo en que momento ese chico que había visto hace unos sendos ardiendo en ira, con lágrimas en los ojos y un resplandor carmesí en ellos… Ahora le miraba con un par de gemas de amatista, nubladas de un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas… Se había librado de su segundo guardia Xing Chen, había desatado su abrazo de la capa llena de feromonas de su primer guardia Zi Chen y había terminado él con los brazos extendidos sosteniendo a ese príncipe que se notaba la criatura más frágil de todas.

Una mariposa de platino color pasaba frente a sus ojos, aunque cuando parpadeó esta ya no estaba ahí.

—Wei Ying— La voz de este chico que estaba perdiendo la cabeza ahora era tan dulce como delicada.

—. . .— No es que no quisiera decir nada. Es que realmente NO SABIA que decir.

—Han Guang Jun… El Segundo Jade de Gusu… Usted puede llamarme Wei Ying.


	2. Entre Oro y Frío Invernal.

*** - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - ***

**Aux Yeux D'or**

**Por. Bom sin corazón**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**[El arte no es mío. Créditos a su autor.]**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Entre Oro y Frío Invernal.**

*** - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - ***

_**-Recesos de las Nubes. Cinco años atrás** _

Era un frío invierno el que se vivía en Gusu en esos momentos, pero era necesario que los alumnos que estaban aceptados el adiestramiento y las clases entendieran que no siempre podría estar acoplado a su comodidad. Salir de la zona de confort era algo que debían prever pasaría en buenas o malas condiciones con sectas aliadas o enemigas.

Lan WangJi, Han Guang Jun, El Segundo Jade de Gusu… Su blanca capa solamente adornada por algo de piel en la parte superior le hacía parecer flotar de las finas hechas de Gusu Lan. Una imagen demasiado perfecta para todos.

Un Alfa tan magnífico y encargado de cuidar la preciada biblioteca de Gusu así como apoyar a su tío en la instrucción de los nuevos alumnos era siempre admirado y temido por cuánto Alfa caía en su correctiva o en su clase. Gusu Lan era un enorme recinto entre nubes y montañas frías, que en medio del invierno sería lo más cercano a los seres Inmortales y Celestiales… Nadie pondría en duda que tanto el líder de la secta Zewu Jun y su hermano Han Guang Jun aparte de Alfas claramente dominantes, también llegasen a la inmortalidad en cuestión de tiempo.

Pero ese año, una oveja extraviada estaba en las clases de Lan QiRen, y aunque pareciera haber habido un error que podría corregirse, lo cierto era que ese "error" en cuestión era un alumno proveniente de un Clan que nunca había mandado alumnos… Lo más extraño es que iba con solo dos acompañantes pero uno de ellos se encontró en la misma situación que él: eran Omegas.

Gusu Lan no tenía nada en contra de ellos, sin embargo, por precaución a un malo comportamiento y riesgo de la perfecta reputación de la secta tanto por su estricto sistema como por su perfección en el control de los sentidos básicos es que los Omega eran separados con las mujeres del Clan en la otra montaña conjunta y no podría cruzar por motivo alguno… Así como era costumbre y prácticamente obligatorio por parte del Clan de las nubes, estos Omega siempre llevasen el rostro cubierto por una tela que no se ciñera a su rostro a menos de que este ya estaba comprometido o casado y su Alfa lo permitiera (cosa que no debería estar en el pabellón correspondiente) pero en este caso particularmente…

Lan WangJi estaba más que inconforme e indignado con la situación en que se ponía a su secta solo por tres estudiantes de los que jamás se había recibido en Gusu Lan…

Ahí estaban varias de las principales reglas rotas. La primera: dos Omega en el pabellón principal sentados prácticamente frente al líder de Secta Lan XiChen y el maestro en turno, Lan QiRen. La segunda: uno de esos Omega NO llevaba puesto un velo. Tercera: el mismo en cuestión estaba prácticamente sentado junto a un Alfa al que no estaba emparejado en lugar de junto al otro Omega (lo cual era de por sí inapropiado).

Cuarta: El Alfa que acompañaba a esos dos, desprendía unas leves pero concretas feromonas que significaban amenaza ante un movimiento en falso. Quinta: el otro Omega que sí tenía al menos la decencia de llevar un velo en el rostro tampoco se libraba mucho, pues tenía un leve maquillaje en los ojos y el velo no era oscuro, si no, traslúcido y de un brillante rojo.

Sexta y la regla que más le molestaba a Lan WangJi que se estaba rompiendo: TODOS los estudiantes sin excepción debían portar las túnicas de Gusu Lan durante este tiempo de adiestramiento… Las elegantes y opulentas blancas túnicas que les proveían con la distintiva del bordado de su Clan de residencia. Esos tres usaban túnicas de color negro, rojo y solo el Omega sin velo túnicas blancas con negro…

Todas ellas con el escudo de su Clan sin ningún tipo de humildad con hilos rojos y dorados: Yiling Wei.

Era suponer ser parte de la corte por sus vestimentas, y más porque los otros parecieran solo acompañarle más que para aprender algo de las clases… “Ridículo” era lo único que podía pensar el Segundo Jade, que le tocaba estar al otro lado del pasillo pero junto al Omega.

No le iba a prestar la mayor atención… O eso pensó hasta que vio como a la izquierda de este se sentaba el joven heredero de Yunmeng Jiang y detrás de este se acomodaba el segundo heredero del Clan Nie. El primero era un Alfa mientras que el segundo era un Alfa recesivo. Al percibir las feromonas del acompañante del Omega, se esperaba detener una pelea por tonterías, pero al contrario pudo ver que los dos detrás del Omega hacían una reverencia ante los otros que los saludaban como si nada. ¿Su tío habría permitido que una pareja pudiera estar junta dentro?

**Imposible e impensable.**

Pero casi es inevitable su gesto nada agradable ante el joven Heredero de Yunmeng cuando este se acerca demasiado cerca del Omega y en un movimiento toma ese velo para darle un jalón hacia arriba, haciendo que el Omega levantase sus manos para bajarlo pero con una clara sonrisa que ahora podía ver sin algún objeto de por medio. Y mentiría si dijera que no le pareció hermoso el sonido que profirió de la boca de este, mientas el otro finalmente le había quitado el velo…

De pronto, el aire invernal había desaparecido de Gusu Lan y un rayo de sol se podía ver en medio de ese nublado día.

Un par de hermosas amatistas se alzaban en medio de un par de tupidas y prominentes pestañas negras, mientras que unas mejillas eran perfecto juego de un par de labios rosados… Ahora esa melena de cabello atada en una alta coleta era el marco perfecto de un rostro delicado pero no por eso menos masculino o elegante. Veía como el Nie se ponía sonrojado al verlo y comenzaba a abanicarse, leyendo en sus labios algo parecido a: “Wei ShiXiong, usted es más hermoso cada día” y de parte del chico de lotos, un “Asqueroso. Tu no eres un Omega cualquiera para usar eso”. Los dos escoltas parecieran no hacer más que ver al que iba bajo su cuidado tranquilamente mientras este guardaba el velo…

Y era extraño que nadie dentro aparte de ellos pareciese notar el aroma a hierba buena y flores que desprendía el otro. Fue entonces que vio entrar a su hermano que haciendo uso de una excelente gala se levantaba y hacía una reverencia perfecta de noventa grados.

—Líder de Secta.

—Han Guang Jun…— El mencionado sonreía a su pequeño hermano mientras estaban por comenzar las clases. —¿Hay algo que te preocupe? —

—¿Es seguro permanecer aquí?

—… Lan WangJi, si es por nuestros invitados espero que seas comprensivo.

—No me refiero a sus túnicas

—Si es por que son dos Omegas, te pediré no preocuparte. El joven maestro es el único hijo del clan de Yiling y sus acompañantes son la guardia de su líder. Lamentablemente por algunas razones no puede usar las túnicas de Gusu Lan pero espero seas comprensivo

—… Dejando de lado la ropa, me refiero al aroma de flores que hay en el lugar

—¿De qué hablas WangJi?

—. . .

—Lo único que huelo son los inciensos que traje de mi último viaje a Lan Ling Jin— Lan Huan miraba la confusión en su pequeño hermano y fue cuando entendió la situación —Oh… Supongo que debe ser por tu excelente desarrollo de olfato. — Una gran mentira que ambos sabían pero uno no entendía la razón del otro. —¿Quieres que solicite a tío clases especiales para él? Claro, puedo hacerlo yo para que evitemos tengas las menores molestias.

—No es necesario— Sin dejar a su hermano terminar hizo de nuevo una inclinación y regresó a su asiento… Pero al pasar de nuevo, el Omega de coleta alta topó su mirada con la de este. Y fue algo maravilloso para sus ojos poder reiterar lo que ya había visto momentos atrás: Jamás había notado en alguna persona un color de ojos tan brillante y magnéticos como el de esa persona, ni siquiera un similar a ese brillo enmarcado en enormes pestañas. Todo lo contrario. Y aquello que le hizo saber que no era algo usual ni el incremento de ese embriagante perfume, ni tampoco ese mirar: la inmensa sonrisa de ese hombre era algo que lo había dejado cegado. —. . .— Hizo un asentamiento leve, dejando a la mayoría en un shock, pues el honorable Segundo Jade de Gusu y Han Guang Jun, NUNCA se había dirigido a un Omega fuera de los lineamientos oficiales o sin la compañía de su hermano o su tío… El mismo Jade llamaba a actitudes de ese tipo “Inapropiadas e indecorosas”.

—Un placer el poder estar en la misma clase con el honorable Han Guang Jun— El Omega ante el asombro de los Alfa presentes (que aunque el otro no había notado quizá, este los mantenía a raya y alejaba a todos exceptuando por los otros dos mencionados) se había levantado de su lugar, dejando ante los ojos de Lan WangJi una imagen de un par de piernas formadas apretando la tela de sus ropas, en evidencia una cinturilla más ceñida que la suya, un par de manos delicadas pero no por eso menos masculinas que las propias y un color de piel más rosado o dorado que el suyo... Pero de entre todo lo que conformaba el marco de ese heredero de ropajes oscuros, era la enorme sonrisa que había puesto al verlo cerca suyo. —Soy el Heredero de Yiling Wei, Wei WuXian… Ojalá pueda aprender mucho de usted durante mi estadía en Gusu— Hizo una reverencia perfecta inclinando sus manos al frente, dejando ver un par de mangas más largas que las usuales en ropas de gala adicionalmente de que eran decoradas con una fina seda llena de pliegues, pero en un instante y dejando de ver los detalles de un hermoso conjunto tan distinto al de las sectas comunes e incluso Gusu, su vista se detuvo en el cuello del Omega que a diferencia de los ropajes de Omega e incluso Alfas, este tenía un escote en U más pronunciado, dejando ver parte del maquillaje que estaba usando y lo que encendió las puntas de las orejas del Segundo Jade: La nuca de este.

—Debes de cubrirte mejor. Una regla de Gusu Lan es la etiqueta adecuada y aún usando tus túnicas, debes respetar y guardar decoro— No pudo escupir nada más ante el nerviosismo de ver aquella parte de piel que debería ser casi sagrada. Pero al ver que el otro se levantaba despacio, y con sus enormes ojos abiertos mientras trataba de no poner una mueca, casi se arranca la lengua.

—Oh, lo lamento Han Guang Jun.— Inmediatamente se irguió, y con un movimiento habilidoso y sutil, había halado las telas de sus hombros para ajustar esa abertura y cubrir casi por completo su cuello.

—En nombre de Yiling Wei, le ofrezco una enorme disculpa mi señor— Y eso era lo que no quería que ocurriera en plena clase: los otros dos se habían levantado, alejando un tanto al joven príncipe que cuidaban y haciendo una inclinación ante el otro.

—Las costumbres de Yiling Wei son muy diferentes a las de la mayoría de las sectas. Trataremos de mantener todo a regla— El Alfa no estaba ni perturbado ni molesto, pero Lan WangJi sabía que aquello era para que el Omega dejase de hablar con él.

—No es ningún problema. Solo es por seguridad de su Omega— Y fue que en lugar de seguir oliendo ese dulce perfume de hierba y flores, ahora olía con incomodidad la pesadez y el hedor de plantas marchitas… El omega había vuelto a sacar el velo, colocándolo detrás de sus escoltas y, en un acto de rebeldía, sus túnicas se colocaron como en un inicio.

—Si no le hubieron mencionado la situación especial que se solicitó por mi presencia, le pido revisarlo con su líder de secta Han Guang Jun.— La animosa y dulce voz que había escuchado ahora era cosa de un sueño que no seguía presenciando: aquél Omega ahora tenía una mirada que entraba en tintes de borgoña y su postura se vio cubierta por un enorme abanico rojo, con grabados en blanco que dibujaban un fénix y con pliegues en negro. —ZiChen, DaoZhang, tomen su lugar. No roben más tiempo del valioso Alfa Han Guang Jun— Los mencionados no hicieron más que levantar su mirada y tomar su lugar donde antes… Y ahora Lan WangJi estaba en la boca de todos.

—. . . — Decir que aquella visión que había tenido al ver a ese Omega de ensueño, se había triturado en sus manos ante una acción sin pensar. Pero antes de que hablase de nuevo, una mano se colocó en su hombro: Su hermano estaba en compañía de su tío. Hizo una inclinación de nuevo y tomó su lugar.

—Es un honor tener por primera vez aquí a alguien del tan famoso y oculto clan de Yiling Wei— Lan XiChen había hecho una inclinación, que era respondida por el omega con el abanico cubriendo su rostro. —Le ofrezco una disculpa si hubo algún malentendido. Mi hermano es el mejor estudiante en generaciones y lo que ha mencionado es algo que viene en las reglas. No fue su intención ofenderle Joven Maestro Wei— Una sonrisa tan brillante y llena de paz, que nadie se podía resistir a ella… Claro, hasta ahora.

—Wei WuXian, que estés aceptado aquí no significa que harás lo que te plazca. Se te aceptó por cortesía inmensa a BaoShan SanRen y para poder tener una convivencia entre sectas antes de la primera Cacería Nocturna donde oficialmente podrás participar con los demás— Lan QiRen estaba al lado del mencionado por su nombre, solo así obteniendo Lan WangJi su nombre. Wei WuXian.

—Por cuestiones de jerarquía en su retrógrado patriarcado Alfa es que me veo hasta ahora en la oportunidad de participar Maestro QiRen. Habría que corregir eso en cuestión porque los demás comienzan a los trece años y yo apenas estaré comenzando a los quince. — Decir que el mayor de los Lan no tuvo un tic al escuchar al otro, que ni siquiera le había dedicado una mirada.

—. . . Igualmente le pediré que sus túnicas aún siendo las de Yiling se adecuen en el tiempo que durará su estadía en Gusu Lan

—. . . — El Omega no les iba a dirigir de nuevo la mirada, y eso era al parecer el mensaje que tenía que dar. Lan QiRen estuvo a nada de decir algo pero fueron interrumpidos por un séquito que llegaba en brillantes túnicas rojas y blancas, donde un joven de entre todos sobresalía. Y para sorpresa de Lan WangJi, esto hizo que el Omega voltease a mirar y bajara el abanico. —ZiChen, DaoZhang, saluden correctamente por favor— Lan QiRen de verdad vomitaría sangre ante la falta de respeto de ese joven pero no haría una escena por un Omega. Ese Clan nunca había tenido el interés de recibir las clases de Gusu Lan, enviando siempre a personas no importantes en el mismo para obtener conocimiento… Pero no en esta ocasión.

—Un honor verle de nuevo y con una excelente salud mi señor— Xiao XingChen hablaba como si aquello fuera realmente necesario. Lan XiChen en cambio tenía un mal presentimiento con esto.

—Deseando que su viaje haya sido próspero y tranquilo para nuestro Clan hermano y su joven líder en salud— Song Lan también decía aquello como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Solo entonces se dejó ver entre los nuevos súbditos a un joven de cabello castaño, con ojos tan brillantes y de cereza color, con una piel bronceada y una musculatura un poco más desarrollada. Ese era un joven de diecisiete años, igual que el heredero de Yunmeng pero mayor que Lan WangJi con un año. Sus túnicas finas en color hueso, decoradas con flamas y soles en rojo vino y rojo viejo, hacían una presencia destacable del Clan de las nubes.

—No me perdería por nada la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con mi adorado fénix fuera de Yiling Wei y lejos de los charcos de agua de Yunmeng— No intentaba ser grosero, pero denotaba que su secta era una que podía darle el habla como quisiera. Ponía entonces un cofre frente a Lan QiRen y Lan XiChen, mientras hacía que una mujer (igual para el asombro de todos) lo abriese y también hiciera una reverencia —Estos son textos del Clan Wen, donde deseamos con gusto compartir conocimiento con Gusu Lan. Las joyas son rubís sacados de las minas de fuego las cuales esperamos sean usadas de la mejor manera posible. Finalmente las plantas medicinales son de las fértiles tierras volcánicas que el médico personal del palacio, misma que está frente a usted ha cultivado diligente para este día—

—Médico personal de su excelencia Wen RuoHan, mi nombre es Wen Qing y soy un Alfa. El presente es enviado personalmente de él hacia ustedes. Esperando sean obsequios de su agrado ante la inesperada visita del Clan Wen hacia Gusu… De la misma forma se espera que permitan a nuestro joven Heredero Wen Xu permanecer en su adiestramiento—

—. . . — Sin duda eran costosos e invaluables presentes, pero Lan QiRen los miraba como si la peste fuera en ellos.

—Me asombra que hayan aceptado venir, en especial el joven mayor. Por supuesto que se preparará lugar para su estadía— Antes de que aquello explotase, XiChen debía mantener a raya todo… Pero no esperaba lo que ocurriría entonces.

—Es hermoso poder verte fuera de las oscuras tierras de Yiling…— El heredero de los Wen había sacado de entre sus ropas un fino empaque que al abrirlo, había desprendido sin decoro alguno feromonas con un olor pesado y lleno de especias picantes y otras más como el orégano y el romero. La caja contenía una horquilla de dorado color, con los colores del Clan Wen en el mismo: un hermoso tallado en oro con flores de lo que serían rosas, camelias y algunos cerezos carmín, detallado con largas cuentas doradas y rojas y el que las ofrecía estando él de rodillas, frente del Omega. —Por favor mi dulce y sonriente fénix, acepta este regalo como presente ante tan hermosa imagen tuya. — Lan QiRen y Lan XiChen por primera vez se quedaron sin habla. Todos notaron incómodos por la razón que fuera, aquella escena donde el heredero de la secta más salvaje, diligente y autoritaria, estaba suplicando una respuesta afirmativa de un Clan del que apenas y se tenían contacto.

—Mi estimado Wen Xu, tiempo sin vernos— De nuevo la voz del Omega se volvía dulce… Pero Lan WangJi no la escuchó como antes de que el otro volviera a su porte serio —Estamos frente a los líderes de una prominente y honorable secta. Te pediré que por favor contengas tu familiaridad de momento y termines este pequeño espectáculo

—Por los Dioses, Wei WuXian— Ante una molesta mirada de parte del heredero de Yunmeng el otro no se amedrento —Un saludo al heredero de los lotos… Este año mi pequeño fénix pasara más tiempo en la Ciudad Sin Noche en lugar de Yunmeng— El de ojos violetas solo hizo un asentamiento y hacía su vista al frente —Y para el joven de los Nie, salúdame a tu DaGe porque habrá una cacería cerca y deseo verlo— El otro hacía una reverencia e igualmente se giraba —Arreglado los asuntos con tus amigos, es que entonces ahora podrás dedicarme tu atención y aceptarás mi presente… ¿Verdad?— El heredero de los Wen, de verdad ignoraba a los del Clan de Gusu y aunque se contuvieran aquello se estaba saliendo de sus manos.

—Alteza Wen Chao— La doctora que se había mantenido a raya, ahora estaba por hablar… Pero el movimiento del abanico del Omega silenció todo, girando ante el otro y dedicándole una mirada al de ropajes hueso y rojo. Su coleta se acomodó de lado formando una pequeña media luna y acomodando esta para que se atorase con la horquilla. Lan QiRen se puso rojo de coraje ante el desvergonzado acto del Omega que sin pena, dejaba ver su nuca y el inicio de su espalda. Y Lan WangJi tenía sentimientos que no podía interpretar.

—Deja de hacer perder el tiempo de los maestros de Gusu y pon la horquilla. Mas tarde hablaremos— Al apenas cerrar sus labios, el otro ya le había acomodado la horquilla y en un movimiento casi imperceptible, había rozado con sus dedos la nuca el menor que se enderezó, buscando alejar el tacto. —Una enorme disculpa en nombre del Clan Wen y del Clan de Yiling Wei. Esto no volverá a ocurrir joven líder, maestro QiRen. — El Omega hizo de nuevo una reverencia y se levantó de su sitio —Sin embargo debo pedir me excusen. El viaje me afecto más de lo que hubiera querido y no me estoy sintiendo bien.

—Por favor, joven Wei, le pido descanse y mañana comenzaremos las lecciones— Una nueva inclinación al líder de secta y sin más daba media vuelta, notando como el Segundo Jade lo miraba de reojo.

—Mañana prometo intentar verme lo más decente para un joven Alfa como usted Han Guang Jun. ZiChen, DaoZhang…

Y de esa manera, fue que el aroma de flores y hierba buena fue opacado por especias y un claro intento de propiedad. Pero no por eso el Omega se retiraba. Si no, porque cuando el joven de los orbes dorados como el mismo sol le miró, sintió que el tiempo se detuvo. Como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de respirar e incluso como su nariz se llenó de un bonito olor a sándalo y azúcar quemado… Pero debió haberlo imaginado, pues al final las notas de peonías eran indicativo del incienso de Lan Ling Jin y posiblemente se engañó por esto.

Jamás pensó que salir de Yiling fuera tan difícil… Menos el saber que Wen Xu haría un teatro en plena reunión…

Sería complicado de verdad afrontar las cosas de Omegas entre Alfas tan adoctrinados como ese que se sentía su dueño…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ahora una aclaración leve: 

Wei WuXian es Omega y la ropa que usa en el  
Momento no es un hanfu Chino ni similar, si no, trae un kimono acomo el que dejó abajo:

Si, yo sé que los kimonos son de Japón y la verdad me disculpo porque yo amo vestir a Wei WuXian con kimonos porque me parece divino y porque son mis fic y porque tienen motivos.

En este universo los Omega para ceremonias y presentaciones usarán kimonos y hanfus elaborados, para luchar u entrenar las túnicas que ya conocen.

Ahora esto es tiempo pasado no en la actualidad y eso lo anunciaré si hay cambio de tiempo para que no se revuelvan. Igualmente Yiling Wei es una secta prominente como cualquiera de las otras.   
  


Sin más por el momento, espero sus comentarios votos y que si les gusta, compartan con sus amigos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como están conejitos!? Espero que muy bien porque yo he estado mal de ánimos y con mi salud mental.
> 
> Les ha gustado la nueva portada!? Yo la amé.  
> Que les ha parecido este capítulo? No tiene nada que ver con el prólogo y se me han sacado de onda? Que piensan de este encuentro? Saben que adoro leerlos.
> 
> Sin más por el momento, espero sus comentarios votos y que si les gusta, compartan con sus amigos.  
> Solo les pido responder las preguntas sinceramente para ser aceptados.  
> Los quiero mucho y nos estamos leyendo!!!


	3. Entre la brisa de su mirar.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Aux Yeux D'or**

**By. Heartless Bom**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**[El arte no es mío. Créditos a su autor.]**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Entre la brisa de su mirar.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

—No Matar dentro de los Recesos de las Nubes… No pelear sin permiso… No cometer actos de promiscuidad… No salir por la noche… No hacer ruido… No correr… No reírse sin motivo… No sentarse como una pose deshonrosa… No comer más de tres cuencos… Ser un niño filial… Organizar el trabajo adecuadamente…— Ese que recitaba las reglas era Lan WangJi, quien en una perfecta posición y de memoria instruía a los demás alumnos del momento. Con su mirada fija al frente concentrada en su tío el cual, veía con un orgullo inmenso a su pupilo. Lan XiChen por su lado observaba cuidadosamente a cada estudiante. —La Diligencia es la Raíz… La moral es Prioridad… La armonía es el valor… El aprendizaje es lo primero… No tomar tus palabras a la ligera… No actuar impulsivamente… No rendirse al aprender… Asegurarse de ser virtuoso… No olvidar la gracia de los antepasados… Ten cuidado con tus palabras… Sé humilde y respetuoso.

—¿Hay algo que no le agrade al señorito Wei WuXian de Yiling Wei? — Sin previo aviso, Lan QiRen había interrumpido a su sobrino al notar que el joven Omega estaba entretenido doblando algunas hojas de papel en peculiares formas. Sin quererlo, el Segundo Jade de Gusu fijó su vista en una particularmente.

—Perdone mi rudeza, pero ¿Puedo saber por qué lo pregunta Maestro QiRen? — Ese día tal y como había prometido al de dorados orbes, el chico estaba vestido diferente y por decir eso, se refería a que aún cuando tapaba la mayor parte de su cuello y piel, seguía luciendo increíblemente bello.

—Le veo bastante entretenido, pero haciendo figuras de papel cuando debería de estudiar los preceptos de nuestro muro.

—Todos los preceptos y principios de Gusu Lan, en realidad son valores que todos ya deberían de saber. Son humanos después de todo.

—¿Perdón?

—Creo que el Maestro QiRen me escuchó perfectamente y no me hará repetir lo dicho. — El Omega entonces dirigió su vista a Lan WangJi. —Lamento que por mí le hayan interrumpido Han Guang Jun.

—¡¿M-Me estás ignorando?! — Se notaba que Wei WuXian no tenía la más mínima intención de repetir sus palabras.

—Por favor, Wei WuXian— Esa voz de la razón era el otro Omega que le acompañaba, y que en ese momento se levantaba junto a su amo —Maestro Lan QiRen, una disculpa en nombre de mi maestro. En Yiling Wei los preceptos de Gusu Lan son muy similares a lo que nosotros llamamos Valores.

—¿Y por eso asumo debe saberlos completos?

—Puedo continuar desde donde Han Guang Jun ha dejado de recitar antes de la interrupción que le ha generado mi acción… Me disculpo que a los Omegas se nos obligue a aprender cosas inútiles en lugar de siempre ser adiestrados como los Alfa, que tengo presentes.

El silenció reinó en el salón. Todos vieron como la figura del Omega levantarse, tan suave pero firme. De nuevo su presencia era más palpable y notoria destacando ante las blancas túnicas de los demás Alfas.

Aunque iba cubierto, su silueta seguía siendo diferente en todo sentido:

Con un fino kimono de color negro grabado en colores crema bellos crisantemos y flores azules resaltando, con un enorme moño en la parte trasera de dorado color y carmesí caída, las mangas largas cubrían sus brazos solamente dejando a la vista sus dedos. Su cabello lo había arreglado en un atado medio, colocándose una peineta en la parte trasera, donde trenzas sujetaban el elaborado peinado y dos horquillas de cuentas rubí caían a sus costados tintineando.

Una capa delicada de su ébano cabello cubría la nuca que era también resguardada por el kimono interior de crema color, uno más en rojo y finalmente la capa estampada negra. Esta vez, el velo no lo usaba al parecer para omitir maquillar los ojos, aunque un delineado en carmín resaltaba las tupidas pestañas y el violáceo color de su mirada.

Era realmente hermoso ver como su silueta era más ajustada que las túnicas convencionales, pero igualmente le hacía lucir etéreo. Un Omega Dominante entre Alfas. Un Omega que les recalcaba que a sus cortos años no agacharía la cabeza. Un Omega que les iba a enseñar más que las lecciones que Gusu Lan impartía.

—Sé leal y filial… Se amistoso y unido… Sede una sola mente… Entrena tu cuerpo y tu mente… No tener malos hábitos… Sé estricto contigo mismo… Se fácil para los demás… No guardes rencores… Amarse y Respetarse… Mantén tu disciplina… Si eres vencido, no envidies a tu oponente… Si eres victorioso, nunca mires desde arriba… No desperdicies nada… No causes daño… Ama a todos los seres… Honra a la gente buena… Respeta a los filiales… Destruye los cinco venenos… Aspira a crecer… Lleva el peso de la moralidad… Realiza actos de caballerosidad… Ten conocimiento y coraje… Ten Cortesía e integridad… Ten afecto y agradecimiento… Tener victorias y derrotas… Sé justo y te seguirán… Se confiable y te creerán… Sé poderoso y morirán por ti… Toma el camino recto… Rechaza el camino torcido… Gana confianza… Crea sinceramente… Gana amistades amablemente… Se justo… Se generoso… Se ético… Se agradecido… Se leal… Aprecia las buenas personas… Despierta a las siete… No seas exigente con la comida… No seas demasiado animoso… No seas demasiado triste… No seas exagerado… No uses malas palabras para lastimar a otros… No tengas palabras vacías… No rompas una promesa… No hables mal de nadie a sus espaldas… No vivas extravagantemente… No construyas riqueza usando a otros… Ayuda a los menos favorecidos… No discutas con tu familia… Habla simple para no lastimar a nadie… Defiende el valor de la justicia…

—Es suficiente Wei WuXian. — Esta vez Zewu Jun fue quien interrumpió al joven Omega —Por lo que veo, a pesar de tener poco tiempo con nosotros, has sido mas que capaz de memorizar el muro.

—Me halaga Zewu Jun lo note. — Sabía que estaba molestando al mayor de los Lan, pero eso era por menospreciarlo.

—Buenos días mi hermosa flor de Yiling. — Una vez más la clase era interrumpida por el heredero del clan Wen. —Escuchar tu melódica voz desde fuera recitar palabras tan tontas ha sido hermoso, pero carente de interés — Wen Xu de nuevo se acompañaba de el Alfa Wen Qing, quien no hacía más que evitar la mirada de los líderes del clan. —Zewu Jun lamento molestar, pero me llevaré a esta flor a un lugar donde sí pertenezca, y eso es claro haciéndome compañía.

Escuchar que se contenía la respiración de todos era poco.

Lan WangJi que había quedado impactado en como el otro recitaba sin dudar las reglas de su clan, se vio clara y notoriamente molesto ante el Alfa, que sin más se atrevía a soltar feromonas territoriales al líder de Gusu solo por halagar al otro. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, un fuerte aroma a lavanda penetró en la nariz de Lan WangJi. Wei WuXian ardía en coraje y lo podía ver en su mirada que se teñía de color carmesí, y en como su ceño se frunció. Sí, eran adolescentes, pero NADIE le iba a decir que su lugar era como el de una prostituta.

—Wen Xu, creí escucharte decir que yo no debería de estar cultivando o aprendiendo, si no más bien en la cocina… ¿Escuché correctamente?

—Wei WuXian por favor. — Los dos que protegían del menor se pusieron en guardia, pero este les pidió quietud con un leve movimiento de muñeca. —Te ves exquisito el día de hoy, ¿porqué decidirías estar aquí aprendiendo algo que ya sabes en lugar de estar con tu Alfa?

—¡Wen Xu! — La doctora no sabía si perder más cara por el indecoroso chico que debía cuidar, pero si pudo ver algo que no esperaba… Después de todo, en años de conocerlo jamás le había dado importancia. El joven Omega desenvainó su bella espada en un santiamén, dejando a escasos milímetros de la garganta del Wen. Todos los Alfa se levantaron después de esto. Ninguno pudo ver el momento en que sacó la misma y la desenfundó… Excepto un Lan WangJi que estaba deteniendo la espada con la funda de la suya. Unos segundos más y la cabeza del otro no estaría en su lugar. El Wen por su parte estaba petrificado, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

—Repite eso una vez más y verás a tus ancestros antes de tiempo — El Omega se veía realmente molesto, y su mirada estaba ensombrecida con su fleco. Pero el Qi que chocaba entre su espada y la del segundo Jade más que pelear… Parecía sincronizarse.

—¡Baja tu espada Wei WuXian! — Lan QiRen veía inaceptable el comportamiento del Omega… Pero Zewu Jun y Lan WangJi estaban más molestos por otras razones.

—¡Joven príncipe, baje a Suibian! — Song Lan no quería hacer un movimiento en falso o terminaría todo muy mal.

—¡Wei WuXian! — Su joven amigo de Yunmeng se le acercó sutil pero decidido. No tenía feromonas que usar, pero cuando lo toco, pudo transmitir algo de su energía con calma. —Este bastardo no vale que no salgas de Yiling de nuevo… Por favor.

—Cariño por favor… Sabes que vas a terminar casado conmigo y debes acostumbrarte a…. — Wen Xu quería morir. Eso era seguro.

—Por favor, Joven Wei, baje su espada. — Zewu Jun estaba a nada de tocar su flauta espiritual al notar que el menor tenía algo diferente…

—¡Repite eso una vez más… —

—Wei WuXian, baja tu espada… Por Favor— No uso la voz… Pero esas palabras fueron dichas por un Lan WangJi que estaba sosteniendo con una enorme carga de Qi el ataque del Omega. Y eso le estaba intrigando tanto como asustando. —Le pido disculpas por el maestro de los Wen. Pero baje su espada. — Nadie esperó que respondiera… Pero el Omega miró los orbes del otro y en menos de lo previsto, bajo su espada. 

—Con su permiso. — Song Lan estaba por llevarse al joven junto con Xiao XingChen, pero Lan QiRen alejó al heredero de los Wen para darse paso al Omega, quien ahora tenía un par de ojos carmesí, mientas que su espada estaba sellada en su funda.

—XiChen. Lleven al maestro Wei a la sala de reuniones…— Pero antes de que se pudiera seguir, el joven Jiang Cheng se paraba entre este y el joven, así como hacía una reverencia.

—Maestro QiRen, es un tema complicado, pero sé que, si deja que Wei WuXian retome la calma podemos hablar y esclarecer parte de esto— El joven que aún no tenía un género definido se veía más imponente que algunos Alfa, pero sin duda se notaba la preocupación de este. Wen Xu por su lado estaba siendo tratado por su médico personal, pero también era silenciado por la misma que sabía el chico había jodido completamente cualquier oportunidad con el Omega.

—No veo que se tenga que discutir, sabiendo que significan esos ojos carmesíes.

—Creo que lo más conveniente, es que regresemos a Yiling— Ese había sido el Omega. No se veía contento pero el carmesí en su mirar se intensificaba a cada segundo. —Tenemos un solo día en Gusu Lan, y sin haber esperado una innecesaria presencia, he ocasionado más conflictos de los que quisiera.

—Por favor hermano Wei, ayúdanos para que puedas disfrutar de una estadía en Gusu Lan y que no debas permanecer en Yiling un año más. — Nie HuaiSang era alguien que detestaba inmiscuirse en problemas ajenos, pero era palpable la determinación de sus palabras —Maestro Lan QiRen, en nombre del clan de QingHe Nie, le pido permita retirarse a Wei WuXian y apenas terminen las clases podemos explicar su actuar.

—Ni siquiera porque tu hermano es Líder de Clan, me harás cambiar de parecer — En verdad que era terco. Wei WuXian estaba por hablar cuando sintió que un par de dedos hacían presión en una parte de su cuello. Era como sentir una corriente marina relajar sus músculos e incluso, la presión de su cabeza se sentía menor —¿Qué estás haciendo WangJi?

—Tiene mucha concentración de Qi. Si no liberamos la presión de su cabeza, en ligar de tener energía dorada, atraerá energía resentida.

—¿En Yiling se trabaja con ese cultivo? — Lan QiRen escupiría sangre ante lo obvio, pero al notar que los dedos desnudos de su sobrino estaban presionando la piel del otro, muy cerca de la nuca… Le hacía tener miedo.

—Es un método que usamos para sobrevivir maestro. Las tierras de Yiling no son tan prósperas o dadas a energía limpia. — Ese era Song Lan hablando en nombre de su maestra.

—. . .

—WangJi, pide al Joven Wei que te permita tocarle algo de música. Quizá eso ayude un poco a despejar su mente. — XiChen tenía una enorme sonrisa, pero no se sentía de lo más cómodo con esto.

—¿Puedo? — Y Lan WangJi no era de muchas palabras. Pero ante los conflictos de su cuerpo, el Omega muy a su fastidio solo pudo asentir. Pensó el otro le guiaría, pero en realidad lo que paso fue que le alzó en brazos logrando que se sostuviera de su cuello y haciendo que ahora el que tenía conflictos con el Qi era el mayor de los Lan.

—¡J-joven Lan, nosotros podemos…! — Xiao XingChen estaba mirando a Song Lan buscando palabras y el de negro no sabía si quitarle al otro o no, pero quien irrumpió fue de nuevo el Wen.

—¡Baja a mi Omega, Lan WangJi! — Wen Xu había sacado su espada, mirando amenazador al Segundo Jade, quien seguía concentrado en disipar la energía resentida del otro quien pareciera estar comenzando a caer dormido. —¡Wei WuXian!

—¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Cada año es lo mismo! — Ese era Jiang Cheng, quien no había tenido reparo en gritar al otro —¡Déjalo ya! ¡Si no ha aceptado tu cortejo antes, no lo hará ahora!

—¡Cállate! ¡Tu segundo sexo se revelará cuando mueras o cuando ya seas muy viejo para descubrir que perdiste a tu destinado! — Palabras hirientes pero que se notaba eran lanzadas con especial cizaña. —¡Lan WangJi, baja a mi Omega!

Un estruendo se acompañó de una nota de Guqin, pues Lan WangJi había sacado su instrumento para escarmentar al otro.

Le dedicó solo una mirada de reojo, y cuando notó el Omega finalmente cedió y sus ojos volvían a ser violáceos… Es que habló con el Wen.

—No estás calificado para hablar conmigo… Mucho menos para ostentar cortejar a un Omega de alto Cultivo.

Todos estaban atónitos, pues jurarían que el día anterior tanto Wei WuXian como Lan WangJi se habían declarado la guerra…

Pero, al parecer siempre hay excepciones a las reglas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola conejitos!!! 
> 
> Sé que ha sido más corto que mis capítulos nromales pero quería solo dejar el suspenso...   
> ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Alguien considera suena interesante la trama y ahora no entiende que carajo con el prólogo...?
> 
> Estoy esperando actualizar todo antes de la otra semana, porque será el especial del grupo en Facebook por el cumpleaños de Wifi, semana de terror por Halloween y finalmente festival de Día de Muertos para México.  
> (Por si a alguien le interesa, en las dinámicas estaré dando de premios One Shot sobre pedido e incluso para algunos lugares se harán Three Shots own sobre el tema que quieran y la pareja que sea. Para mayor inf me pueden mandar un msn en privado o por Facebook en la página: Mo Dao Zu Shi & MXTX | Fanfics en Español)
> 
> Ojalá de verdad les gusten las historias, y prometo que después de esto, tendré algunos One Shot nuevos con temática de Hallowen AUNQUE de una vez aviso que no serializaré nada hasta no avanzar con estos proyectos que ya tengo.  
> Quedo al pendiente y seguiré actualizando las historias. Los quiero conejitos y esppero siempre tengan un lugar para mis fics en sus bibliotecas. Excelentes días tardes o noches!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Conejitos!!!! Hasta yo me emocioné escribiendo esto!!!!
> 
> ¿Cómo están buenos días? Ya saben que yo estoy peor que un bebe prematuro con defensas bajas, así que olvídense de mí y vamos a lo importante. ¿Les gustó? ¿La historia es más interesante ahora? ¿Alguien más se quedó sin calzones cuando Wei Ying vio a LanZhan?
> 
> Muero de emoción por seguir todos los fic. Compartan y espero sus comentarios para saber si todo va bien o mejoro lo escrito. Los amo conejitos.


End file.
